


Tommy Care Benrey (Not Clickbait)

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But they're not at that stage yet in this one, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, I'll be writing a sequel where they start dating, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Benrey, Other, Pre-Relationship, They/Themrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: "Yo," Benrey says. Their voice sounds super croaky, yuck, so they clear their throat. "Yo, Tommy, who do I gotta beat up for making you cry?"--Tommy gets his dad to bring Benrey back from the dead, Benrey gets a housemate. Neither of them are ready to admit to having feelings for one another. (Yet.)
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Tommy Care Benrey (Not Clickbait)

Benrey is aware of a sound close by, which is weird considering they're currently not expecting to be aware of anything, like, at all. Ever. 

Right after they become aware that they have an awareness and senses and presumably that they exist at all, it clicks in their slowly rebooting brain that the sound is crying, and then they recognise who it is. Tommy is crying. Why is Tommy crying? Who made Tommy cry??

Benrey opens their eyes and flinches, hissing slightly when the light hits their pupils. Stupid harsh earth lighting. 

Tommy is leaning right over them, sniffling, and his face looks awful. All blotchy and red and wet right down his cheeks. Benrey can smell the salt of tears, and their own face is wet. They realise that Tommy has been crying on top of them which is _super_ weird.

"Yo," Benrey says. Their voice sounds super croaky, yuck, so they clear their throat. "Yo, Tommy, who do I gotta beat up for making you cry?"

Benrey's gaze darts around to their surroundings now their eyes have adjusted. This is Tommy's living room? Yeah. That's his glass display case of vintage soda bottles and his flatscreen tv and fancy-ass decor. The last thing they remember was getting fucking murked in Xen, and the split second knowledge that they weren't coming back. So it's super weird that they're lying down on a couch in what looks like Tommy's living room.

Tommy just makes an attempt at a smile and fails really badly and then sobs and starts crying again and buries his face in Benrey's vest. They're still wearing their uniform, huh. The same one they had on during their epic boss battle against Gordon and the Science Team. (And Tommy. Which Benrey feels pretty crap about.)

Benrey's not totally stupid - they can put 2 + 2 together to get the answer of "you were fucking dead bro". It's not like the in-between of waiting to respawn when they know that they're gonna come back - they simply _weren't_ for a while. Not anywhere at all. And now they are. And they're in Tommy's living room. Ok, several mysteries there - Benrey's going to have to go all Ace Attorney and figure this one out - but most important thing first.

"Hey, hey I'm okay. Please stop crying on top of Benrey's vest please and thank you?"

"I think I'm en-entitled to cry as much as I want," Tommy says, sniffling, voice muffled by him being faceplanted on top of Benrey's chest. "You were _dead_ , Benrey!"

"And now I'm not, and it's a great cool." They pat and rub at Tommy's back and shoulders. This is not a topic they have any experience with but at least the touching was the right call, because they hear Tommy's breathing even out gradually. "No worrying about your pal Benrey okay?"

Like, they should be more worried about the whole 'getting permanently obliterated and then abruptly brought back' thing. No more respawns. But it's also not a topic they ever had to really think about. Death was something that happened to _other_ people.

Tommy is sitting up at least, still all puffy and red around the eyes from crying. He doesn't look as happy as Benrey hoped.

"You - you still have a lot to explain! Like what you thought you were doing. I'm mad at you, Benrey!" Tommy balls up his fists and then unclenches them, deflating a bit. He looks really tired, more than Benrey ever remembers seeing before.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry?" What're they supposed to say? They didn't really have the choice not to. Gordon wouldn't turn back and then attacked them and like - someone is supposed to protect Xen. Benrey was shit at it but they tried. They can’t really explain it, but they had to. "Sorry for trying to hurt you too... I mean I didn't try that hard but, you know."

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. Just. I'm happy you're back, but," Tommy shook his head, "this whole thing has taken a lot out of me."

"Hugs? Hugs for Tommy? Your best friend Benrey is offering." Benrey holds open their arms and lets Tommy lean in for a hug. Being a great and sensitive pal is super hard, but based on how hard Tommy hugs them back once they put their arms around him, they did one thing right.

They hear Tommy sniffling a bit more, but he’s breathing deep and slow, and that’s a good sign with human-ish people. It’s nice being this close to Tommy physically, no matter the circumstances. Benrey can’t help but notice how Tommy smells - a little sweet, with a hint of dog from being around Sunkist a lot. That’s nice too. They keep holding Tommy until he draws away.

“It’s a little, um, awkward. Hugging at this angle. Sit up and I can sit next to you.”

Benrey sits up and shuffles along the couch to make room for Tommy. Once they’re sitting side to side, Tommy reaches out a hand and grabs Benrey’s. He missed them a lot, huh?

“Sooooo… How come I’m on your living room couch? Like I’m pretty sure the universe was Benrey-less for a while before I woke up here.”

“Could you not joke about that, please?” Tommy squeezes Benrey’s hand. 

“Sorry Tommy.” Top 10 Benrey Insensitive Asshat Moments, whoops.

“Well, I - I kind of yelled at my dad about bringing you back. It was his fault that Black Mesa went to shit - he - the sample from Xen, and the Resonance Cascade, that was all his, his employer’s doing. He didn’t tell me _anything_ , and then that happened, and we had to fight, and you died, and,” Tommy takes a shaky breath, and it looks like he’s about to start crying again, oh no, “And then he threw a birthday party for me like nothing happened!”

“Major sucks.”

“Major sucks is right.” Tommy forces a lopsided smile, still looking like he’s going to cry. “I was so angry. But at least you’re back now.”

“That’s badass tho. Tommy going off at dad man.” Tommy’s dad is that briefcase guy, right? Spooky as hell.

“I guess… There were a few conditions. I’m really sorry, Benrey.” Tommy squeezes their hand again.

Benrey tips their head to the side and lets out a murky green-purple bubble of Sweet Voice. That sounds… Bad.

“Mottled like a bruise means you’re confused… Yeah. Dad sort of, I guess you’d say ‘nerfed’? He nerfed your abilities before he went ahead with bringing you back. So you’ve got the Sweet Voice and some regeneration but that’s… It, really.”

Tommy frowns and he looks so guilty and Benrey can’t stand it. It isn’t actually possible to nerf them, it seriously can’t be. Benrey tries to noclip away from the weird tangle of emotions caused by Tommy looking at them like that. Nothing happens. _Fuck_.

They let out a high note of distress and stand up and it’s only Tommy holding on to their hand that stops them from going anywhere else. It’s stupid that this is what’s making them freak out, ‘cos they didn’t over finding out they literally died before, but they’re seriously on the same level as a weak-ass human right now? No teleporting or shapeshifting, respawning is probably a no-no as well? They have to walk everywhere and they could die _again_ For good? Any rando could kill them now. Benrey makes another wordless noise.

“Benrey, Benrey. It’s ok.” Now Tommy is hugging them. They consider shaking him off to sulk, but they don’t really want to hurt or upset him again. He rubs their shoulders. “I’m sorry that’s all I could do, but - but you’re alive and you’re here with me.”

Benrey nods jerkily.

“If you can promise to be good and not cause trouble like on Xen, I’ll look after you and I - I - I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again!” Tommy steps back to look them in the face after saying that. He has this determined crease on his forehead. It makes them feel a tiny bit better. Still pretty shitty but a little better, especially since Tommy sounds like he means it.

“Alright Tommy,” they mumble. They don’t really want to do words right now, but they need to answer so he knows they mean it. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Tommy gets closer again and holds his arms out to invite them into another hug. Benrey hesitates. 

The thing about their abilities hit hard, but - it’s not Tommy’s fault. He did more for them than Benrey would have expected anyone to. Tommy’s hugs are nice, and at least they’ll get to be warm and comfy on the outside while their insides are a whole mess. Benrey makes their decision, snuggling up to Tommy and letting him lead them back to the couch. This time Benrey is the one burying their face in his chest for comfort. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do better, but. I’m happy you’re here. You can stay with me as long as you want, if - if you’d like that.” Tommy’s voice turns soft towards the end of the sentence, and he strokes Benrey’s hair. It makes a funny sensation bubble up in their chest, and Benrey doesn’t want Tommy reading it before they understand it properly themself, so they swallow the bit of Sweet Voice that tries to slip out. “I mean! You don’t have to stay here! We can find somewhere else for you…”

Benrey hardly hears the last part. They get to stay with Tommy, so - there’ll be enough time for Benrey to figure out their weird jumble of feelings when they’re not all fucked up about getting nerfed to shit.

“Yeah, Tommy. Staying sounds… Nice.” Wait, they have a thought. Tommy is kind of rich, right? “Can Benrey have PS+ too please?”

Tommy laughs and it’s the first time since Benrey woke up. Benrey likes the sound of Tommy’s laugh. It’s warm like stepping out of Black Mesa into the Earth’s sunshine for the first time, minus hurting Benrey’s eyes. So it’s even better.

“Of course! Whatever you want, Benrey. I’m pleased as punch you agreed. You can have your own room and everything, bring over all your personal belongings.” Tommy gives them a squeeze. 

“Epic housemate get,” Benrey says, entirely to hear Tommy laugh a second time. Benrey decides to make a promise to themself, then and there; they’re gonna sort their shit out so they don’t make Tommy cry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sequintial for beta reading this one! 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment, it makes me happy.


End file.
